An Irish Dream: Sweeney Todd
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Don't mind the stupid title...just a one-shot slash fic about Adolfo and Sweeney. From movie but its a work of fiction. Adult themes not much crazy bad summary


**A/N: Okay don't ask me why or how I came up with this but it is just a one-shot of Sweeney Todd and Adolfo Pirelli—the scene right before Pirelli dies, he goes up into the barber shop to talk to Sweeney but this is my own work of fiction so it gets turned around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the making of this-nor do I make profit. It is just for fun even though I would so love to own it!**

**::**

Signor Pirelli entered the room. He took off his top hat and set his cane aside right away. "Mr. Todd." Pirelli looked in the barber's direction, gazing at him from a far.

"Signor Pirelli." It took Mr. Todd a while to respond but he did it without a problem. Pirelli moved two steps closer, his shoes making the most annoying sounds ever as they hit the floorboards. "Call me Davy-he started, removing his pearly white gloves that clung tightly to his flesh. –Davy Collin's the name when it is not professional." He pulled his last glove off and dropped the pair down on the feeble chair in the corner. Sweeney looked at the busy man, while holding onto one of his glistening razors.

"I would like me five quid back if you don't mind." Davy spoke his accent far from that strong faux Italian one Sweeney was so used to hearing, still gazing down upon those white gloves of his.

Sweeney's mind wandered off until he came to realize how close Davy actually was. "Why?" Sweeney acknowledged finally, both men staring in full confusion. An end of Davy's lip curved up into a small grin- "Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses, my friend." He continued to give Mr. Todd that disturbed, cocky look until he moved out of the way and brought his attention to the fairly large window. "So, you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future. I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike-he spoke more of and Sweeney stood in total silence, staring blankly and without any thought at all out the window before him.

That was Davy's qué to move closer. But he wasn't done…"Mr. Benjamin Barker." He uttered almost in a whisper. That pissed him off, it chilled him to the bone and it got his blood boiling.

Since Sweeney wasn't responding to the awkward predicament, Davy wandered the shop, eyeing everything, remembering everything. It made him smile; all Todd did was gaze outside into the grey nothingness, much admiring the silence that enclosed them. "You don't remember me, do you?" he looked Todd's way again with a sweet grin.

Todd didn't dare move an inch. He was scared-Collins looked down at his fingers. "Why should you-I was just a little nip that you hired for a couple of weeks sweeping up hair-he paused to pick up a single silver razor from its rightful place and toyed with it. "But I remember these." He spoke so full of soft excitement and joy; he remembered. Todd swallowed so hard he thought Davy surely heard.

Dave moved more in Todd's direction with the razor still between his fingers. "And how could I ever forget about you, Mr. Barker?" he stared at the man's head taking in everything he could. Sweeney finally moved from his permanent spot only trying to relieve the awkwardness between them with another second swallow which seemed harder and much thicker than the first.

So Davy left his side and moved toward the wall. "I used to sit - right here - quietly dreaming of the day when I could be a proper barber myself." He bent his tall form over just to sit on the ledge beside the window, hunched over, fiddling with the smooth razor. Todd left the window to gaze upon the tall man who caught his stare upon him and smiled back at him. "You might say that you was... inspiration to me." The faux Italian looked back down at the weapon in his hands and stared, lost in the moment.

Sweeney couldn't bare this much longer. His heart raced, his blood boiled and his head dazed. Todd found himself moving toward the boiling kettle in the corner where the iron heater sat. "So, is we got a deal or should I run down the street to my old pal, Beadle Bamford?" Sweeney heard the man collect himself and stand up, bringing himself over to him in a careful like manner. That accent hit him hard; it stayed in the back of his mind, ringing in his ears like a hungry mosquito. He gritted his teeth behind his lips and his fingers twitched in anger and rage.

Davy eyed Mr. Todd from behind, admiring yet also sneering at what he has become. "So what do you say to that now, Mister Todd?" his well Irish accent had suddenly disappeared and transformed back into that excellent faux Italian which enraged Todd without a doubt to the end of his rope.

He stared at the squealing kettle with massive, glazed eyes, swiftly leaning in and grabbing it from the heater. With that sudden execution, Davy had just enough time to realize what was going on and he dodged out of the way just in time. He was flustered and terribly shocked and furious at the same time. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He knew he couldn't fight this man, although Davy himself was a great fighter.

.

Trying to catch his breath, Sweeney's angered voice filled the air and he went down for another strike again but Davy moved again, this time tripping in his stupid clodhoppers.

"Sto-stop!" Davy was out of breath. Sweeney raised the now dripping kettle in the air ready to thrust it back down, but something inside his head clicked. He couldn't; the rage still grew in him like a wild fire yet he couldn't bring himself to strike him anymore.

"Stop Mr. Barker…" he called out to him from the ground, hoping he could catch his breath before Sweeney snapped out of it and struck him. He didn't thought—that expression plastered across his face looked painful…it looked terribly hurt and upset.

Instead of hitting him, he dropped the kettle and stared down at Davy as if nothing happened. His face was so lifeless-so empty.

"Don't call me that, Davy." He breathed in deeply before turning around slowly trying to collect himself. The man on the ground quickly stood up, dusting his perfect attire off and stood erect coming into close contact with Todd.

"You was an inspiration." He whispered, and once he got close enough to just reach out and touch, Davy let his shaking fingers work their way onto Todd's upper waist and surprisingly Todd let it happen.

Todd's eyes bulged. His own arms jerked backwards as if he was attempting to elbow the intruder and he grabbed those hands that now held securely to his lower waist. Sweeney opened his mouth to say something yet no words seemed to slip out.

Slowly as Davy had become strangely distracted by Todd's crazy yet very dashing looks, that gave Todd plenty of time to slip the razor from between his fingers but just in the nick of time, Davy felt those little fingers play and he dropped the 5 pound razor just trying to be the biggest asshole. Sweeney swallowed thickly and Davy moved close again until his body was against his own and he felt his groin. He was still soft but his clothing was so tight his bottoms seemed to expose his privates more than he thought.

"Oh Mister Todd you look so vulnerable…?" Davy instantly turned back into Pirelli in just a flash. Sweeney didn't hate that Italian accent but it did give his head a bit of pain, and if he was attempting to get into Sweeney's pants then he'd rather accept Pirelli more than Davy Collins. It would be like him sleeping with his own apprentice…although it was the same person those many years ago.

.

.

"Take your hands off of me!" Sweeney growled, now taking his rightful place as the dominant one, ripping Dave's hands free from him.

Dave stepped back and smirked.

"Excuse me Mister Todd, but if I was mistaken it was you who let me touch you." He was right; he was definitely right.

.

There were rumbling sounds below…no footsteps!

"Toby!" Adolfo returned and he brushed himself off collecting his gloves, his hat and his cane that were left sitting in the corner of the room.

Sweeney bit his bottom lip, unnoticeably and moved fairly quickly. He put both of his gloved hands on Davy's face and pulled him down for a strong kiss. Davy was in total shock-he didn't understand.

Attempting to squirm away before the boy reached the shop, Adolfo kissed him back and smiled into the kiss, deepening it. Sweeney stared for the longest time; what was he doing…what the hell was he doing? He just couldn't stop it.

More footsteps; what was Mrs. Lovett doing to the poor boy. Well at least she was distracting him from the ruckus happening up here at the moment.

Sweeney immediately pulled on Davy's top; it nearly fell off, leaving just a white undershirt. Davy grinned at that and pulled Todd closer until both men's groins joined. God what the fuck…Sweeney let his head jerk backwards as so and he let out a badass moan.

Davy didn't expect any of this to happen but it was of course the best time in a long time. He's always liked Mr. Barker as a child—more than a child should.

.

"Inspiration, Mister Todd." He spoke in full Pirelli voice into Todd's ear, creating little goose bumps. Sweeney shivered and wrapped his arms angrily around the younger one's waist, although he was just two maybe three inches taller.

******END**

**::**

**E/N: I know I know it wasn't very good…but if you liked you can review it will be much welcomed!- btw I always thought that scene between the two were a bit slashy in its own way…or maybe it's just me but who cares. I made this and it's over! Read and review!**


End file.
